the_most_popular_girls_in_schoolfandomcom-20200213-history
Jonathan Getslinhaumer
'Jonathan Getslinhaumer '''is a student at Overland Park High School. He is first seen hanging out in the boy's locker room and it is implied that he does that often. There's a possibility that he is gay or at least bisexual, but is in denial about his sexual orientation. Nonetheless, he attended the 2012 Overland Park Prom with Shay Van Buren, and dated Brittany Matthews until episode 27 where they broke up and Jonathan came out as gay. Personality It is implied that Joanthan has been trying to be popular since the third grade, often resorting to the "bad boy" attitude. When trying to get the attention of the football team, Jonathan revealed that he is no longer going by Jonathan but instead nicknamed himself "Than." His nickname was quickly shot down, and he is now being called Jon/Jonathan much to his dismay. Despite trying to be a "bad boy," Jonathan is showed to be incredibly sensitive and friendless. After the football team told him to leave, Jonathan began to cry and tell himself that "this is the reason you him have no friends." It is implied in Episode 4 that Jonathan is in denial about being either gay or bisexual, as he agrees to suck Matthew Derringer's dick (it was an expression not an invitation) before saying he would suck the entire football team's dick. He quickly denied being gay when Tanner told him that he was. He does reveal that he received a blowjob from Rachel suggesting his bisexuality, however it is possible he could have been lying. His sexual ambiguity is further shown when everything he says to the football team in episode 16 implies homosexual acts. Later, he is shown wanting to have sex with Brittany, but when she states that she only lets boys have anal sex with her, he says it's "not a problem." Brittnay and Jonathan dated until episode 27, where Brittnay broke up with him after she became famous for a YouTube video, and told him she thought he was gay. Jonathan decided once and for all to see if he truly was and went into the boys locker room and kissed Tanner, where he finally figured out he is gay. Relationships Friendship Jonathan 'Than' has admitted to being friendless. Romantic Shay Van Buren was his date to Overland Park Prom 2012, though it is implied throughout Episode 4 and Episode 16 that he is a homosexual or at least bisexual. It is unclear whether the two of them are going out or if they did not want to attend prom alone. Brittany Matthews agrees to hooking up with Jonathan in Episode 16, upon him using reverse-psychology on her. They date, until Episode 27 where she breaks up with him because she is "Famous" and cannot be seen with him. Blaine gets indirectly hit on by Jonathan in Episode 16. Tanner Christensen Although Tanner hates Jonathan and has a boyfriend, Jonathan kisses Tanner in Episode 27 which may imply Jonathan has an attraction to Tanner. THANNER FTW. Appearance Doll Type: Mattel 2011 Barbie Fashionistas Wave 2 Cutie Ken Clothing Jonathan appears in a pair of sunglasses, a tan jacket with nothing underneath, and jeans. ''See Collector's Info for more information and where to buy Jonathan is a Caucasian male, with gelled up blond hair. He is often seen wearing Aviator sunglasses. His clothing style implies that he is trying (and failing) to be popular, as he often wears his shirt open or sleeveless tops. Trivia *In the third grade, Jonathan tried to get everyone to call him "Uncle Jesse" after the character in Full House. *He is the only one that gets Full House references and is a fan of the show *It is implied that he watches the football team shower after practices. *Jonathan may be being bullied by the rest of the student body aside from the football team as the Van Buren Sisters have told him to "kill himself" while the football team down right tell him to get lost. *According to Viewer Mail #1, he loves all the Full House episodes. *Episode 28, Part 1 of the Season 2 Finale, marks the first time we see Jonathan in an outfit other than his signature shirtless blazer and black pants. Category:Characters